


building bridges, not walls

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: first to fight [4]
Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Developing Relationship, F/M, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Maya spends time with the Donovans and learns how easily one night can change a person's entire life.





	building bridges, not walls

**Author's Note:**

> This title is a bastardization of a quote by Joseph F. Newton: "People are lonely because they build walls instead of bridges."

Maya drew in a deep breath before rapping her closed fist once against the door in front of her, a bag from the nearest drugstore and several from a nearby department store hanging from her arm. It was quite possibly insane, showing up there like this. In fact, it most definitely was. But once the idea had gotten into her mind, there’d been no getting rid of it, and now, well, she’d just have to deal with it.

The door opened about fifteen seconds later, revealing a confused-looking Rhys Donovan. “Hey, Maya,” he greeted quietly. “I, uh – I told you I wasn’t going to be able to make it in today, didn’t I? I could have sworn…”

“You did,” she assured him. “You had to call out because Maddie’s sick. That’s why I’m here, actually. I, uh – well, I figured you wouldn’t want to leave her, or take her with you, so I just grabbed some things. Soup, kids’ cold and flu meds. Some lozenges. Um, a few stuffed animals. I just – it sucks being sick, right? That’s one of the things that doesn’t change with age.”

“No,” he agreed, seemingly amused by her rambling. “No, I suppose it doesn’t. Please, come in.” He stepped aside so she could step inside, then closed the door behind them. “Thank you for doing this. You really didn’t have to.”

She waved away his concerns. “Don’t worry about it. It’s my lunch break anyway. Plus, you know, you’ve got enough on your plate. Figured it wouldn’t hurt to help out a bit.”

“Well, thank you. Again. It’s – it’s very kind of you.” His smile was bright and genuine, and she couldn’t help but return the gesture. “Uh, Maddie’s actually – she’s asleep right now,” he added, glancing toward the stairs. “I know your lunch break isn’t long, so if you wanted to, you could – stop by after work.”

“Oh, it’s fine,” she rushed to assure him. “I don’t want to intrude, I just…”

“You wouldn’t be intruding, Maya,” he interrupted with a gentle grin. “I promise. She’s been wanting to meet you, anyway. She likes to know who all her dad’s spending his days with, I guess.”

“Okay,” Maya agreed hesitantly. “If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure,” he said firmly. “Six work for you?”

“Six works for me,” she confirmed.

“Okay. Well. I guess I’ll see you then.”

“Yeah,” she nodded absently, wondering what the hell she’d just gotten herself into. “I will see you then.”

-o-

“Okay, Harper, I would really appreciate it if you’d stop laughing _quite_ so loudly,” Maya sighed impatiently, rifling through her closet for a third time. “I need help, not mockery. If I’d wanted that, I would’ve called Abe.”

_“I’m sorry, it’s just – only you could end up in a situation such as this.” _

“Now I’m _wishing_ I’d called Abe,” Maya muttered under her breath.

_“Hey, he’d be laughing too,”_ Harper defended herself. _“Anybody in their right mind would find this justifiably hilarious.” _

“I mean, it’s not like it’s a date,” Maya said, reaching for a sweater and a pair of jeans. “I’m meeting his kid. She wants to know who her dad works with. Just because I have feelings for him doesn’t mean he has feelings for me. That’s not the way it works.”

_“No, it’s not,”_ Harper agreed. _“But you showed up at his house with medicine for a kid you’ve never actually met, so I’m pretty sure he’s now aware of yours.” _

“Or he just thinks I’m nice,” Maya suggested hopefully, though the excuse sounded weak even to her own ears.

_“There aren’t many people that nice in the world. We’re talking saintly levels of nice, there. And while I do occasionally consider you an angel, especially when you bring us all coffee in the mornings and nag Abe into doing his paperwork before it’s due, I don’t think you’re there yet.” _

“Again, completely unhelpful,” Maya grumbled, pulling her hair back into a ponytail and slipping into a pair of flats. “I’m hanging up now. Enjoy your movie night,” she added before ending the call.

It didn’t take long for her to arrive at the Donovan residence after leaving her apartment. Rhys opened the door within five seconds of her knocking, smiling at her. “Hey. Come on in.”

“Thanks,” she murmured, allowing him to take her coat and purse. “Your home is beautiful,” she remarked.

“Thank you. Maddie’s in the kitchen,” he informed her. “She’s very insistent that you report directly to her,” he added with a wry smile. “She broke out the best of her tea set for the evening.”

“Oh. Well, don’t I feel special,” Maya replied lightly, following him into the kitchen and smiling at the sight that greeted them. His little girl was seated at the head of the table, a plastic tiara on her head and an entire plastic tea set spread out in front of her.

Maddie glanced up from what she was doing to flash them a bright smile. “Hi, Daddy. Hi, Miss Maya.”

“Hello, Maddie,” Maya greeted quietly. “Are you having tea?”

Maddie nodded eagerly. “Do you want some? Daddy said I don’t have to clean the table off until the food’s ready,” she added hopefully.

“Oh, well.” Maya glanced over at Rhys with a smile, then redirected her attention to his daughter. “In that case, I’d absolutely love a cup. Where should I sit?”

“There,” Maddie pointed to the chair nearest her. “Daddy, would you like a cup, too?” she asked sweetly.

“Thanks for asking, Mads. I’d love one,” he replied. “I’ll be right back, okay? I’ve got to go check on supper real quick.”

“Okay,” Maddie replied distractedly, focused on pouring tea into each of their cups. “We’re having chicken spaghetti,” she informed Maya. “It’s my favorite. Daddy says that, because I was sick, I get to pick.”

“Seems fair to me.” Maya accepted the mug extended in her direction with a grateful smile. “Thank you, Miss Maddie.”

“You’re welcome.” The little girl beamed at her, a replica of her father despite her blonde hair and green eyes. “Daddy, here’s yours.”

“Thanks, sweet pea,” he said gratefully, accepting the glass from his daughter and claiming the seat next to Maya’s. “You’re staying for dinner, aren’t you?” he murmured, his words low enough that only she’d hear them.

“Sure. I’ve been informed your chicken spaghetti is legendary in these parts.” She smiled at the slightly embarrassed look on his look, patting his hand without thinking. “I don’t have anywhere else I need to be,” she assured him.

“Okay,” he replied quietly. “Well, I’m glad to hear it.”

He redirected his attention to his daughter, listening to the little girl as she animatedly relayed a story of something that’d happened earlier that week at school. Maya tried to do the same, but she was only halfway successful. The other part of her brain was too busy pondering just what he’d meant by that final remark.

-o-

“Well,” Maya began two hours later, glancing over at Rhys as he walked her to the door after dinner was over, “Maddie’s enthusiasm wasn’t misplaced. That was just about the best chicken spaghetti I’ve ever had.”

“Thanks,” Rhys replied amusedly. “Always nice to hear it from someone who wasn’t trying to eat clay just two short years ago.”

“Hey, that’s a lot of assumptions you’re making there, mister,” she volleyed back teasingly, growing serious once more a moment later. “Hey, about this morning – I’m sorry if I overstepped my bounds.”

“What do you mean?” Rhys questioned confusedly. “How would you’ve…”

“By showing up, when you weren’t expecting me,” she explained hesitantly. “When your kid was sick.”

“Maya, you came to drop by medicine. That’s a kindness, not an overstep,” he assured her.

“Okay. Well, I just…” She shrugged. “I don’t know what I’m thinking.”

“Well, neither do I,” he pointed out gently. “Not if you don’t tell me.”

“I just – I don’t trust people,” she tried to explain. “And I guess I just – I expect people not to trust me as a result of that. Maybe it’s a defense mechanism, I don’t know, but…”

“Okay. Well, I trust you,” he informed her without hesitation. “At work, with my kid. You’re my friend. It comes with the territory. And you don’t have to worry about overstepping bounds, Maya. Not with me.”

“Okay. Well, if you’re sure…”

“I’m sure,” he assured her confidently. “You stop by any time you want. We’d be happy to have you.”

“Okay. I’ll remember that,” she promised.

“Please do.” He seemed to consider something for a moment, hesitating before saying her name softly.

“Yeah?” she questioned, turning to face him completely.

“Would you like to get dinner with me sometime?” he asked nervously. “Somewhere other than here, I mean,” he tacked on quickly.

“Yeah, I figured,” she remarked faintly.

“Look, if I’m completely off the mark here, tell me. Hell, slap me. I’ll have earned it,” he added earnestly. “But I like you. I like that you do things like show up with medicine for my kid on your lunch break and sit through her tea parties and smile at jokes that neither of us understand because we don’t live in the mind of a four-year-old.”

“Hey, some of those knock-knock jokes were pretty great,” she defended his daughter’s sense of humor lightheartedly.

He smiled at that, shaking his head. “I like that you believe in justice, even if it means losing a case, and I like that you’re so unashamedly yourself. It’s refreshing. It’s something I haven’t had in my life in a very long time, and it’s something I’d really enjoy getting to know more about.”

“Yeah. There are some things I wouldn’t mind learning more about myself,” she commented softly.

He grinned at her. “So, it’s a date?” he checked.

“Yeah,” she confirmed, trying to hold back a giddy laugh. She couldn’t hide the smile, though. “Yeah, it’s a date.”


End file.
